goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
William misbehaves at Taco Bell
William Misbehaves at Taco Bell is Sarah West's first grounded video out of William Best. Transcript *(September 9, 2017) * William: Hey, Mom! * Violette1st: What is it, William? * William: Can we go to Taco Bell? * Violette1st: NO, because we're having tuna patties for lunch. * William: But Mom, I'm hungry, so let's go to Taco Bell! * Violette1st: William, I said no. * Bill: Excuse me, Violet, but I don't have anything to make the tuna patties! * Violette1st: Did you hear that, William? Your father said that he doesn't have anything to make the tuna patties. That means we can go. * William: YES! * (At Taco Bell) * Taco Bell Clerk: Welcome to Taco Bell! How can I take your order? * Violette1st: This is just for my son. William, can you please tell the Taco Bell clerk what you want? * William: I would like a Fiery Doritos Locos taco with a side of rice, a Pepsi, a Snapple Freeze, and a toy based on Grand Theft Auto, please. * Taco Bell Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of Snapple Freezes, and besides, Grand Theft Auto is not a suitable franchise for a toy. * William: What?! Please tell me you’re joking! * Taco Bell Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a Crush Orange Vanilla Float Freeze and a Pac-Man toy instead? * William: Why?! * Violette1st: Because, William, they're out of Snapple Freezes, and besides, Grand Theft Auto is not a suitable franchise because it's too violent to be marketed at a fast food place. Why don't you get a Crush Orange Vanilla Float Freeze and a Pac-Man toy instead? * William (Scary Voice): NO! I DON'T WANT A CRUSH ORANGE VANILLA FLOAT FREEZE, BECAUSE IT TASTES TERRIBLE! I DON'T WANT A PAC-MAN TOY, EITHER! I WANT A GRAND THEFT AUTO TOY AND A SNAPPLE FREEZE AND THAT'S FINAL! * Taco Bell Clerk: Uh-oh. * Violette1st: William, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a Crush Orange Vanilla Float Freeze and a Pac-Man toy, or you can have nothing at all. * (Sonic and Amy see what's going on) * Amy: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. I'd better get out my Piko Piko hammer and put a stop to this. * Sonic: NO, Amy, now is not the time to smash anyone. We'd better get outta here before things get crazy. Come on, let's go. * (Sonic grabs Amy by the arm and dashes out of the restaurant using his super speed) * William (Scary Voice): THAT'S IT! EVERYONE HERE WILL FACE MY WRATH! * (William destroys the restaurant) * Violette1st: William, how dare you destroy Taco Bell?! That's it! I have no choice, but I'm calling the police on you. * (Violette1st calls the police) * Police Officer: William Best, you are coming with us. * (The Police Officer took William and Violette1st to the Police Station and had a long talk) * Violette1st: So, is my son banned from going to Taco Bell until further notice? * Police Officer: Of course. But unfortunately, you're banned from going to Taco Bell too and I'm slamming you with a $800,000 fine and suing you and your husband for raising your son poorly. You and your son can go home now. * (At home) * Bill: William, you're in so much trouble. How dare you destroy Taco Bell just because you didn't get what you wanted?! That's it! You're grounded for a month, young man. This means no making prank phone calls, no vandalizing property, no computer, no swearing, no bullying people and we are not taking you to see the remake of Stephen King's It when it comes out in theaters. Go to your room right now and starting this afternoon, you will watch The Lion King both film and Broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. * William (Darth Vader's voice): Nooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Why does this always happen to me? * (Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy are talking about what happened at Taco Bell) * Amy: Sonic, I'm so sorry about what happened at Taco Bell today. * Sonic: No, Amy, it wasn't your fault. We should've gone to Taco Bell earlier before that guy attacked everyone who was in there. I've never seen him do anything like that before. It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. I'm so lucky that we made it out of there alive. That William guy can be pretty dangerous. His surname may be "Best", but he's not really the "best". He's more like the "Worst". I sure wish he wouldn't cause a huge ruckus when he doesn't get what he wants. * Amy: I agree. How about we compete each other in a go-cart race to make up for what happened today, and later we'll go to Dairy Queen for lunch instead? * Sonic: Awesome idea, Amy! Let's go! * (Sonic and Amy walk off as the screen fades out) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West